In Any Other World
by Smart Alex
Summary: Mangaverse, spoilers for ch41. The tale of Hunny and Reiko, cakes and curses, and a developing relationship, as told in 50 sentences.


**author's notes: **set in the mangaverse, Reiko is from chapter 41. These were written with the Beta themes on Livejournal community 1sentence, and originally posted there

* * *

**In Any Other World  
**_(Hunny/Reiko Kanazuki)  
_

**01. Walking**  
To think; if she hadn't been late for class that day, they would never have met.

**02. Waltz**  
"I'll be your partner, Kanazuki-chan!" – and if he spun around a little too quickly, she didn't really mind.

**03. Wishes**  
"Stars?" she echoed, thoughtfully, "I might have to try that."

**04. Wonder**  
Sometimes, Reiko wondered – was it really necessary to curse someone to obtain their soul?

**05. Worry**  
How could he have captured her soul—why would he even _want_ her soul?—if he didn't even know how to _do_ that?

**06. Whimsy**  
Watching Kanazuki talk about her beloved black magic, Hunny suddenly felt as if her curses might have worked after all.

**07. Waste/Wasteland**  
Reiko only ever heard of Haninozuka-san's special talents in martial arts, but she felt that, perhaps, that was enough.

**08. Whiskey and rum**  
As it turned out, the Host Club's Pirate Day was a roaring success, even though Reiko had deemed it a failure (afterwards, she renounced fortune telling and went back to her curses.)

**09. War**  
There was mass pandemonium among the Black Magic Club and the Host Club after Suou-sempai accidentally insulted Nekozawa-sempai (again), and while the Hitachiin twins were busy hiding their black cloaks, Reiko managed to send a curse for never-ending joy in Hunny's direction.

**10. Weddings**  
"Ah, how lucky you are that things are going so well.." Kasonoda told Reiko mournfully, daydreaming as Hunny-sempai skipped away, "and I wish I was as lucky in love as you. I can already see your shining future.."

**11. Birthday**  
Age made no difference, of course – after all, 17-turning-18 wasn't too far from just-turned-16.

**12. Blessing**  
He never seemed to realize just what he had given her by telling her to simply be herself.

**13. Bias**  
Their first date (an accident, in that they just so happened to be heading towards the same district) ended as soon as they reached the fork in the road – Hunny turned left, towards the bakery, and Reiko went straight into the bookstore.

**14. Burning**  
Hunny leaned over to place his hand on Kanazuki's forehead, ignoring the cries of "Moe!!" in the background, and blinked, startled: "Kanazuki-chan, I think you have a fever! You should go home and rest, okay~?"

**15. Breathing**  
There didn't seem to be a single spellbook that held the answer as to how such a cheerful boy could make her forget to breathe.

**16. Breaking**  
"I- I'm so sorry," Reiko stuttered, quickly scooping up the pieces of the broken teacup, but Haninozuka-san caught her hand before she could cut herself and pulled her away, scolding her gently, "That's dangerous!"

**17. Belief**  
Of course she believed in pixies: just look at Haninozuka-san, is there any other explanation for him?

**18. Balloon**  
Kanazuki's cool shattered when a balloon popped right behind her, and she suddenly buried her face in Hunny's shirt (the twins didn't stop teasing for weeks, even though it had been their fault).

**19. Balcony**  
It turned out that Kanazuki-chan liked Shakespeare almost as much as curses, and the outrage that resulted when Tamaki accidentally misquoted Romeo's famous soliloquy was almost enough to rival Hunny's famous outbursts.

**20. Bane**  
The Black Magic Club always supported her, no matter what kind of curses she worked with, but sometimes Reiko wishes they wouldn't be quite so enthusiastic.

**21. Quiet**  
He says he wants to know about her, but it's enough for her to just sit quietly and listen to him talk.

**22. Quirks**  
Cakes and curses, hobbies and dreams; for being polar opposites, they really did have a lot in common.

**23. Question**  
"Mitsukuni," Takashi said seriously, "what does your heart say to do?"

**24. Quarrel**  
"Haninozuka-san, are you quite sure you won't lend me that? You see, this curse requires a rabbit's foot for full potency, and as I am unable to find a real one, I thought yours would certainly—"

**25. Quitting**  
Reiko _won't_ give up.

**26. Jump**  
He couldn't help but be startled every time she came towards him with another love spell – imagine if they actually _worked_?

**27. Jester**  
No one seems to understand that falling in love really is a curse; if it wasn't, why is it accompanied by all those annoying symptoms?

**28. Jousting**  
"Please allow me to protect you, milady," said the small yet statuesque knight, dropping a light kiss onto her outstretched hand—and no matter how hard she fought to stay in her dream, Reiko had to wake up.

**29. Jewel**  
Kanazuki's earrings really were very pretty, even if they were supposed to be skulls.

**30. Just**  
"I wish she'd play fair," Hunny moaned, staring at yet more papers to sign his name away on; but she was, because all Reiko cared about was that he was paying attention to her.

**31. Smirk**  
Reiko's never felt entirely comfortable around Kyouya Ootori; it was as if he knew things about her that even she didn't know.

**32. Sorrow**  
No matter how scary Kanazuki-chan's curses were, or how many times he had to write his name on yet another object, Hunny somehow never could say no to her.

**33. Stupidity**  
She's younger, and different, and scary, but somehow you really don't mind.

**34. Serenade**  
Kanazuki-chan never came to any of the Host Club's parties.

**35. Sarcasm**  
Biting wit was not part of their vocabulary; no matter how many hints the Club dropped about Reiko_-chan_, it just went over Hunny-sempai and Kanazuki's heads.

**36. Sordid**  
"I find it to be especially insidious that such dangerous curses are available to the unknowing masses under such misleading guises," Reiko says seriously, displaying the _Valentine's Day Special Edition Love Love Book Of Love Spells For Girls_, _Volume One_, "so of course I had to purchase the entire set..."

**37. Soliloquy**  
Soliloquies and passionate speeches were best left to Tama-chan; Hunny preferred smiles over cake and tea.

**38. Sojourn**  
During one of their conversations, they realized they had both been to Italy the previous summer (the gelato had been delicious, they agreed, and the crypts were absolutely terrifying.)

**39. Share**  
For Christmas, she gave him his very own Beelzenef voodoo kit; the knitted scarf was merely part of the packaging.

**40. Solitary**  
Reiko blinks: "I don't think I'm that lonely, Haninozuka-san. The Black Magic Club is really nice, and now I can talk to you."

**41. Nowhere**  
Hikaru and Kaoru watched surreptitiously from the corner, growing more and more frustrated; they had had such high hopes for the odd couple, and yet nothing seemed to be changing.

**42. Neutral**  
All it took was one quiet discussion in the back of the room for Kanazuki and Mori-sempai to agree – as long as Hunny was safe and happy, everything would be fine.

**43. Nuance**  
"I wish I could really work curses," she admitted (but what she meant was: I wish they really worked on _you_).

**44. Near**  
For one brief moment she had been held in his arms.

**45. Natural**  
When she asked him what kinds of chocolate he thought were best (of course she sounded absolutely natural) she never expected him to like the same gourmet chocolatier she preferred.

**46. Horizon**  
"I've decided to try baking," she tells him politely over tea, and he lets out a giggle of delight and beams at her, because isn't it wonderful that she can try new things?

**47. Valiant**  
"You seem a little down today, Kanazuki-chan," Haninozuka-san said, frowning, but just for him she managed a smile.

**48. Virtuous**  
He thinks he saw her at the shrine for New Year's, her dark hair piled high, wearing a kimono embroidered with flowers, and for a second he thought that she really was pretty, for a second he almost went to greet her, but then the Host Club took over once again and Kanazuki-chan was lost in the crowd.

**49. Victory **  
She handed him chocolate on Valentine's Day with a smile, and quietly asked, "Will you go out with me?"

**50. Defeat**  
They said goodbye at the reception after graduation, and that was the last time he saw her.


End file.
